The present disclosure relates to a solid-state image pickup device, a method of manufacturing the solid-state image pickup device, and an electronic apparatus, that use an organic photoelectric conversion material.
In a solid-state image pickup device such as a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) image sensor and a CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) image sensor, components such as a photodiode, a capacitor, and a floating diffusion are formed in a crystalline silicon substrate. For an electronic device such as a capacitor and a transistor, a technique of providing flexibility by using an organic semiconductor has been proposed (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-90983). For a photodiode using an inorganic semiconductor, a solid-state image pickup device that has flexibility by undergoing ultra-thinning processing has been proposed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-63776.
Further, in recent years, a solid-state image pickup device using an organic semiconductor (an organic photoelectric conversion material) for a photoelectric conversion layer has been also developed (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2008-258474 and 2011-138927).